User blog:Tommy Angelo 777/My Mafia III Ideas
Here it goes! The game would take place in Birkland (the city mentioned in Mafia II). The city would be a mix of Chicago, Vegas, New York, and a bit of New Jersey. Birkland would be separated in 4 districts: a Sub Burban District, an Urban/City District, a Casino District, and a Ghetto-like Island that contains an infamous beach known as the Birkland Shore (based off the Jersey Shore). You play as Alfonso “Aldo” Marchelli, the son of Rico Marchelli, Don of the Marchelli family, a family with lots of wealth and power. Rico wanted Aldo to avoid the life of organized crime and have a good childhood, something Rico never had. Aldo then narrorates how he appreciated what his father did for him. A series of photos start to appear of Aldo’s childhood, like him graduating from Elementary School, him getting a bike, his 12th birthday, getting Straight A’s in 7th grade, and finally, him getting his first car (all of this with Louis Prima playing in the backround). All that happiness stops though when Aldo finds out that the college he applied for rejects him. Angered, Rico believes that, unfortunately, Aldo must follow his father’s path of crime. A week later, Rico asks his Underboss, Leon Falcone (the distant cousin of Carlo Falcone), to train Aldo the basics of the Mafia (this is the tutorial that shows you how to fight, shoot, drive, and to lock pick cars). After that, Leon and Aldo return to the Marchelli Compound, where Leon tells Rico how great Aldo did. To celebrate, Rico takes Aldo to the “Luna Viola”, a restaurant in the Sub Burban District. Suddenly, when Rico goes to get something from his car, made men of the Cambodi Family, who are rivals with the Marchellis, drive up to Rico, get out of their car, and start gunning down Rico with Dillingers, while Aldo watches in horror. Before Aldo can do anything, the made men drive away. Aldo runs out to the street and starts to hold his father while sobbing and listening to the police cars driving to the scene. A few days later, at Rico's funeral, it is decided that Leon will become Don. After the ceremony, Leon asks Aldo to drive over to the compound. Once there, Leon introduces Aldo to Charlito "Charlie" Marocco and Francesco "Fredo" Gandbino. Leon says that after Aldo does a job for him, he will be made, and will start working with Charlie and Fredo. Leon then tells Aldo that he will be taking out Frankie "The Gardener" Cambodi, a Capo for the Cambodi family and nephew of Don Sammy Cambodi. He is also one of the men who had gunned down Rico. Leon states that since Rico was shot multiple times in the face and body, it had to be a closed casket funeral, which is a way of sending a message in the Mafia. Leon states that Aldo could either barge in and kill Frankie at the "Happy Times", a brothel that is owned by the Cambodi's and managed by Frankie himself, or, kill Frankie earlier with an ambush in the Eisenhower Tunnel (named after the president himself). This would be the first mission to feature this option to choose what to do, and decide the smartest way to get the job done. If you choose to kill Frankie at Happy Times, you will have to fight through Frankie's gaurds, chase Frankie by car, and finally, confront him at the construction sight where a new hotel is being built. Once at the top floor, you shoot Frankie once in the arm, making him drop his gun. He then goes to the edge of the building and says "I'd rather die in MY own hands then by your cheap, filthy ones. See ya in Hell!". He then falls backwords off the soon to be 51 story building, resulting in a brutal death. But, if Aldo decides to kill Frankie at the Eisenhower Tunnel, Aldo goes with some Marchelli Soldatos by car there, and once seeing Frankie's car in the distance, blocks the street with the car. Once Frankie's car stops, Aldo and the Saldatos get out of the car and start shooting the car with the exact same Dillingers Frankie and the other made men had used on Rico. Aldo approaches Frankie's Window, where Frankie, slowly dying says "Oh, great! I was killed by a f**kin greasball! Just what I alwa. Alwa..", which Frankie then dies. Once finished, Aldo goes home. He calls Leon to let him know about what happened. Leon will gain more respect for Aldo if he killed Frankie in the Eisenhower Tunnel. The next day, as prommised, Aldo becomes an official caporegime for the Marchellis. A week later, Aldo resieves a call from Leon to come over to the Birkland Shore. Once there, Leon tells Aldo to go with Charlie and Fredo (who are also here) to an Urban club called "The Premier". Leon asks the guys to take the place over as one of their own business's. While driving, Aldo gets to know Charlie and Fredo a bit better. Charlie is a womanizing, Half Italian-Half Irish man who at times can be very suave. Fredo is full blood Scicilian who is less talktive then Charlie, although he is very respected do to the fact full blood Scicilians in the Mafia always are. Once their, this will be a tutorial like mission that trains you how to take over places. The 3 Mafiosos fight through all the Cambodi gaurds and eventually exort the place. Depending on how much damage they do, Aldo, Charlie, and Fredo's pay will vary. They meet Leon at the Compound, where he tells them to lay low. I'll publish more of the story soon, so stay on the Mafia Wikia!!! Category:Blog posts